


The Light Will Heal My Broken Soul

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm so sorry, Kinda dark?, M/M, sad tho, sorry for the long title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU READ THIS, I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL AND HAD INSPIRATION AND THIS HAPPENED AND AKSJDNFIFDLPDOXMNCJD I'M VERY SORRY</p></blockquote>





	The Light Will Heal My Broken Soul

Bright balls of light glittered in the darkness and reflected off of Dipper Pines chestnut eyes as he gazed up at his namesake. Weirdmaggedon had come and gone but sometimes when he looked at the sky he still saw it in a blood red hue, he’d rub his eyes and it’d be gone in the next moment but it was still ingrained in his mind. Bill Cipher was gone, he’d been erased in Stan’s mind and the only physical reminder of his existence left was a stone statue in the gravity falls woods outside The Mystery Shack but Dipper still had his memories and his nightmares. His sister had done her best to help him but she was recovering from it all herself...recovering, Dipper scoffed, made it sound like they were broken or victims but aren’t you? Dipper shook away that traitorous thought. They had defeated Bill Cipher, the danger was gone, but the impact the demon had made would be there forever...every night was the same for the teenage boy, get in bed, stare at the ceiling for two hours, fall asleep, wake up twenty minutes later from a nightmare, sit on the porch outside until morning. The only time he slept for longer was when he finally crashed or took sleeping medicine, still had nightmares he just couldn’t wake up till morning. Dipper stared into the darkness, watching the stars as he waited for morning to come. Bill Cipher was gone but the damage he had caused was irreparable, something not even time could heal, so Dipper waited in the light of the moon for something, anything, as the breeze whistled past, he’d think maybe he heard that familiar nickname that he hadn’t been called in years but he’d shake it off as just his paranoia lingering from the nightmares but a part of him would hope that it wasn’t, a part he did his best to lock away. Afterall, Bill Cipher had been defeated but he would never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU READ THIS, I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL AND HAD INSPIRATION AND THIS HAPPENED AND AKSJDNFIFDLPDOXMNCJD I'M VERY SORRY


End file.
